In recent years, studies of M2M (Machine-to-Machine), namely, inter-machine communications, have been underway. In the M2M, machines connected to a communication network communicate with each other without intervention of operation by human beings, thereby automatically executing appropriate machine control and the like. For example, the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) has been promoting standardization of a M2M-related communication standard named Machine Type Communication (MTC).
In the case of M2M, introduction of an embedded Universal Integrated Circuit Card (eUICC, an embedded subscriber identification module) is expected to spread taking into consideration support of user equipments (UEs) expected to be in an enormous number, continuous provision of a service to a user even if the user changes a carrier (hereinafter referred to as operator) to which the user subscribes, and other purposes. Unlike a conventional slot-in type UICC (SIM), the eUICC is a UICC embedded in a UE beforehand, and can be remotely activated via an access means such as wireless communications to this UE (for example, Non-patent document 1). Specifically, a subscriber profile (such as an IMSI (International Mobile Subscriber Identity), and a security key for UE authentication) and the like, which are necessary in order that the UE can attach to a mobile communication network, can be remotely written to or deleted from the UE.
In addition to realize writing and deletion of necessary information such as a subscriber profile to and from the eUICC, Non-patent document 1 proposes installment of a Subscription Manager (SM) connected to a facility of each operator.
Meanwhile, the 3GPP has also been studying a method of exchanging subscriber profiles between operators, considering a case where a user changes an operator to which the user subscribes, or other similar cases (for example, Non-patent document 2).